


Why Blake Fought (Meta)

by Judith Proctor (Watervole)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watervole/pseuds/Judith%20Proctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Judith Proctor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Blake Fought (Meta)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

People occasionally question why Blake fought the Federation and whether he was justified in doing so. Here's a reminder of why.

The Federation -

 

  1. drugged most of their population (The Way Back and the whole pylene 50 program)
  2. gunned down groups of dissidents (sometimes unarmed dissidents) with lethal weapons (The Way Back, Project Avalon, etc)
  3. framed an innocent man on charges of child molesting (The Way Back)
  4. converted people into mutoids (Duel, etc.)
  5. failed to prosecute those guilty of mass murder (Travis) until it it expedient to do so. (Trial)
  6. had almost total control of the media (remember Servalan was shocked that news of Blake's activities was spreading in spite of media control)
  7. planted lethal bombs that would go off and kill 4 million people if they dared to rebel (Countdown)
  8. manipulated elections in foreign countries with an aim of destabilising them and later taking over (Bounty)
  9. secretly controled the trade in hard drugs (Shadow)
  10. 'educated' the rulers of primitive worlds and used them to enslave the natives (Horizon)(possibly Traitor as well)
  11. altered people's memories (Blake and the children he was accused of molesting)
  12. banned all religion (Pressure Point)
  13. destroyed a world rather than have it used by sombody else (Volcano)
  14. abandoned workers to certain death in order to increase profits (Harvest of Kairos)
  15. employed torturers (Rumours of Death)
  16. tried to start a war between two systems so that they could move in afterwards when both were weaker (Deathwatch)
  17. Used human beings in genetic experiments (Animals)
  18. condemned the families of deserters to slavery (Deliverence)
  19. Butchering half the population of planets that dare to claim independence and shipping the other half to frontier planets. (Saurian Major in 'Time Squad')



The destruction of Auron, the death of Ensor and various other things, I attribute to Servalan personally. All the ones above I see as being official policy although some would only be known to the highest levels of government.

I leave people to draw their own conclusions about why Blake was fighting.


End file.
